nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
New World War
New World War is an ongoing global conflict between the New World alliance, led by the major powers of the civilized countries and Gra Valkas Empire who declared war on the whole world. Japan also joined the war against the Empire after they publicly executed the Coast Guard crews of the Shikishima and attacking a cargo vessel that transporting cars on its ways to Mu. Prelude to war The global war started at the eleven countries international conference which held once each two years at the port city of Cartalpas in the Holy Milishial Empire. The participating countries address the current events and issues of the world. Two emerging countries are invited for the first time at the conference and recognizes as a superpower after defeating two former superpowers: Gra Valkas Empire defeating Leifor and Japan defeating Parpaldia Empire. A year later, Japan's representative is sent to the conference with only a Shikishima-class''' '''patrol boat as their escort from the coast guard while the other nations sent their best ships practicing "gunboat diplomacy". The Japanese are shocked since this wouldn't be normal in their original world as it represents foreign aggression. They only sent a coast guard patrol boat to not hurt the pride of the host nation. During the conference, the representative of Gra Valkas Empire declared their ultimatum to the ten countries present that they should submit to their rule and be colony of the Empire which enraged the gathered leaders and diplomats. Gra Valkas sent a fleet to attack the international conference. Gra Valkas Navy quickly destroys the entire zero fleet of the Holy Empire's ships located near an island base and their next destination is the conference. The Holy Empire learns of this but keeps silent about the complete destruction and just tells the conference will be moved due to "damage to their fleet" and a possible attack from Gra Valkas. The powerful and prideful nations gathered there refuse to move and decide to defend the place with the escort ships they brought. Only Japan is concerned since they are aware of Gra Valkas actual strength. There's no way their coast guard patrol boat could face off against a WW2 era battleship in which Japanese diplomat laments that they should have taken the Hayabusa-class patrol boat of the JMSDF instead. Japan tries to leave but at this point its too late since the enemy fleet is already nearby so they have to fight. The battle begins and all ships of all civilized nation are decimated by the Gra Valkas 200 fighter planes except Japan since their patrol boat at least have Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannon and JM61 20mm gun to destroy several fighters. Then the Grade Atlastar battleship arrives. Japan's patrol boat tries to get pass the battleship to escape but is sunk. With Japan gone, the allied fleet falls but Mu manages to escape. The port town Cartalpas is bombed by the air raid and survivors from each nation including Japan are captured. Hostages Execution In Gra Valkas, the prisoners are interrogated. Out of all the prisoners, the Japanese remain silent. It is decided that uncooperative prisoners will be executed. The other nations and Japan try to negotiate for the return of their prisoners in the Gra Valkas embassy in Leiforia. Japan tries to convince the Gra Valkas diplomat that those coast guard were not military but only police. Gra Valkas refuses and confirms their declaration of war on the world. Later, a public broadcast of the execution of prisoners is shown. Once again, another group of Japanese is executed. World Union Naval Battle To counter Gra Valkas's aggression, the majority of First and Second Civilization decided to create World Union Army to combat Gra Valkas. In response, Gra Valkas fleets attacked countries in the First and Second Civilization areas. Holy Mirishial Empire and Mu along with others civilized countries poured their fleets to battle Gra Valkas Navy. Mu requested JMSDF assistance as their strength is indispensable against the conflict but the JMSDF refused as they need to mobilize homeland defense and navy fleets. Gra Valkas's fatal and repeated diplomatic mistakes To earn more time to mobilize the JMSDF fleets, Japanese diplomats went to negotiate with Gra Valkas and showed them a video about Japan's history, culture, and technology leaving some details out like the nuking of Japan telling them if they really want to continue with this war. Even after this they still don't believe in Japan's strength saying that Japan was defeated in WW2 and probably loss the knowledge on how to make battleships and their military was pathetic now because of that weak coast guard boat they destroyed before. The meeting ends but the goal was accomplished since Gra Valkas decided to take more time to reinforce their troops just in case. Most of the information about Japan's military strength including a highly accurate Japanese book estimating Gra Valkas's military strength using comparisons to WW2 tech and showing Japan's strength like the Aegis ship was labelled as propaganda. Invasion of Mu After suffering massive casualties in the sea battle with Holy Mirishial Empire, Gra Valkas invaded Mu and managed to occupy a vast amount of territories. However, their occupation was short-lived as the JSDF and JMSDF attacked and repelled the entire Gra Valkas invasion force from Mu. The failed invasion cost them a fleet of ships, dozens of biplanes and the destruction of Gra Valkas's strongest armored division, the 4th armored division. Invasion of Japan Humiliated by the lost in Mu along with the failed negotiation to release Prince Cabal from Japan as well as somewhat realizing that the Japanese never bluffed about their superior technology in the beginning, Gra Valkas decided it was necessary to assemble all their navy force into the Great Fleet to attack Japan directly. Category:Events Category:Wars